Spiderboy Meets Transformers Animated: Inner Monsters
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Spiderboy (my oc) arrives in the TFA universe and helps the auto-bots. Please no bad/mean reviews. There's a litte slash (Boy x Boy or Yaoi) inside. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers Animated**

**Inner Monsters.**

**Chapter 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoy this new Spiderboy crossover. Please review, no bad/mean reviews and enjoy! Also Sari Sumdac is in her teenager/cybertronian stage.**

_Can't believe I just left the rescue bots like that._ Spiderboy thought as he swung through Detroit._ Oh well, it's for the best I guess. They were afraid of me. It wasn't hard to tell. I killed Dr. Morocco! A mad scientist bent on conqeuring the world with the latest tech. I killed him in cold blood, or did I? I was so angery even without Rage, (my pet symbiote) in my bloodstream I let my anger get the best of me. Or was it something else? I may never know! _Spiderboy dropped down onto a rooftop across the street from a bank that was being robbed by the Angry Archer.

"AHA! ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE ANGRY ARCHER!" The Angry Archer yelled as he fired an arrow across the street. The arrow turned into a grappling hook. The Angry Archer then swung down the street, landing on a top of a transport truck. Spiderboy extended his web-cape turning it into it's glider mode and following.

"HEY ARCHER!" Spiderboy said as he landed on the same transport truck, his cape turning back to normal as he landed. "Next time you rob a bank, make sure no one's around to hear you." Spiderboy said as he snagged both the bags of money with two weblines. "You might attract the wrong type of attention."

"Does thou not know who he is dealing with?!" The Angry Archer yelled a moment before firing a arrow at Spiderboy's face. Spiderboy caught it with ease. He then snapped the arrow like a twig.

"I'll give you to the count of three to try and run. One . . . Two . . ." Spiderboy said before the Angry Archer shot a grapple arrow across the street, swinging away. "Three." Spiderboy said with a evil grin. _Gotta love being a superhero. You get to play with the bad guy's head. Makes the job alot more fun._ Spiderboy thought as he leaped off the transport truck after the Angry Archer. Spiderboy web-zipped in front of the alley where the villian had ran into. Spiderboy then raced into the alley, his spider sense going off as he reached the end of the alley where the Angry Archer had stopped running. "Spider sense!" Spiderboy said before he felt a million punches being thrown at him at once. _More punches than I can count. Has to be Nanosec. Okay, time to see who's the fastest. _Spiderboy thought before upgrading his super speed and slowig down time around him. He grabbed Nanosec by the throat and kicked him into a wall

"What the heck was that?" Nanosec said getting up from where he lay. Spiderboy then began to poke Nanosec a million times in a quarter of a second. "OW! HEY CUT THAT OUT!" Spiderboy then degraded his super speed and fixed time around him before punching Nanosec across the face.

"One down, one to . . . woah!" Spiderboy said before back-flipping out the way of a rainbow colored energy blast. Professor Princess flw down on her model horse Powdered Surgar.

"BAD SPIDER BAD! COME ON POWDERED SURGAR, LET'S TEACH THIS GUY A LESSION!" Professor Princess cried out as she swooped down into the alley, trying to hit Spiderboy.

"What is this?! That worst super-villians ever convention?!" Spiderboy said snagging Professor Princess with a webline. "Okay, princess. Time out!" Spiderboy said tugging on the webline, forcing Professor Princess off of her model horse. Spiderboy then caught her with a web-net. "Anyone else?!" Spiderboy said turning around. The Angry Archer crept u behind Spiderboy. Spiderboy punched Angry Archer without even looking. "Okay, I'll be going now. See ya!" Spiderboy said before spinning a webline. He then noticed a yellow sports car speed by with no driver. "Bumblebee?!" Spiderboy said before following the yellow sports car.

**. . .**

"It's about time you got here Bumblebee!" Sari Sumdac said a little annoyed as Bumblebee stopped infront of Sumdac tower.

"Hey, you try driving in this type of traffic!" Bumblebee said as he transformed. Spiderboy landed on a street light in his stealth mode.

"Well, at least you got here! Come on! We better get inside before dad begins to worry!" Sari said before she and Bumblebee entered Sumdac Tower. Spiderboy quickly followed.

"So, what's your dad working on now?" Bumblebee asked as the elevator doors began to close Spiderboy stopped time before walking into the elevator. He then jumped onto the elevator's ceiling, unfreezing time on contact.

"I think it's some sort of . . . actually, I have no idea what it is." Sari said as the elevator came to a stop on the top floor. Sari and Bumblebee exited the elevator before the doors closed behind them. Spiderboy then phased through the elevator door, still in stealth mode. He then followed Sari and Bumblebee into Isaac Sumdac's lab.

"Ah, Sari, Bumblebee! You're just in time for the first test of my latest invention! The food-o-matic five hundred!" Isaac said as Sari and Bumblebee entered the room. Spiderboy jumped up to the ceiling of the lab.

_Food-o-matic five hundred? This could end world hunger! If it works. Spider sense isn't going off. At least not yet._ Spiderboy thought.

"Why'd you add the five hundred at the end of the name dad?" Sari asked. Isaac shrugged.

"It sounds cool." Isaac said. "Now, who wants to see it work?" Sari and Bumblebee both raised their hands. Isaac then started up the machine. As the machine began to operate Spiderboy's spider sense was going off like crazy.

_Uh-oh!_ Spiderboy thought._ Have to stop that machine from exploding, and it will, according to my spider sense. C'mon Spidey move it!_ Spiderboy thought as he exited his stealth mode. He leaped at the machine. Spiderboy then leaped through the closet window as he turned on his rocket boots. He then flw as high up into the atmosphere as he could before tossing the machine into space a split second before it exploded. Spiderboy then teleported back to Isaac Sumdac's lab.

"Uh . . . Hi." Spiderboy said with a shy smile.

**. . .**

"Wow . . . that's some story." Sari said after Spiderboy finshed his story.

"Yeah. My life isn't close to normal, even for a superhero. But, I've done what I can to help out. " Spiderboy said.

"Have you met any versions of me?! Are they just as good looking as me?" Bumblebee asked excitedly. Spiderboy smilied a little.

"Yes and yes Bumblebee. And you both have the same personality." Spiderboy said before his spider sense went off. "Um . . . what's three floors down?" Spiderboy asked Isaac.

"Oh, nothing special really. Just some tests involving technorganics. Why?" Isaac said as Spiderboy face palmed.

"I just had to ask!" Spiderboy said as a explosion went off in the lab three floors down.

"What's going on?!" Sari asked. Spiderboy grabbed Bumblebee and Sari, phasing them to the lab three floors down.

"Blackarachnia must be after some sort of power source to power a machine to rid herself of organic half. And I just bet Waspinator is here with her." Spiderboy said as the three of them reached the lab.

"So why are we coming down here to try and stop her?" Bumblebee asked as he transformed his hands into his stingers.

"Because she'll test the machine on Waspinator first. And you have to remember he's still Wasp on the inside. And he deserves his second chance as much as anyone else." Spiderboy said as his spider sense went off. "MOVE!" Spiderboy yelled, pushing Sari out of the way of two green electric blasts, one hit the ground where Spiderboy and Sari had stood, the other hit Bumblebee sending him across the lab. Waspinator stood at the other end of the room, directly in front of Bumblebee.

"Bumble-Bot not ruin Waspinator and Spider-Lady's plans! Waspinator destroy Bumble-Bot!" Waspinator said as he slowly walked towards Bumblebee. Sari ran behind Waspinator, as she turned into her cybertronian form.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sari yelled as she fired an energy blast at Waspinator. The force of the blast forced Waspinator to fall to the ground, hard.

"Sari, can you take care of Waspinator?" Spiderboy asked Sari as Waspinator began to get up.

"Yeah, you go take care of that spider-creep. No offense." Sari said as Spiderboy raced off.

"NONE TAKEN!" Spiderboy called back to Sari as he turned the corner.

**. . .**

"FINALLY! Their technorganic transformer! If these organics' science is correct then this device can transform a technorganism into a organic or into a hybird, and vice versa." Blackarachnia said to herself as Spiderboy jumped up to the wall beside her.

"Hey there cous!" Spiderboy said loudly as he kicked Blackarachnia across the face. "Can't let you leave with that machine!"

"I don't have time for this! WASPINATOR!" Blackarachnia said loudly. Waspinator then came around the corner quickly before transforming. Waspinator grabbed Blackarachnia and flw out the hole in the wall they had made. "Be seeing you 'cous'."

"Spiderboy, you alright?" Sari asked as she ran up to Spiderboy. Spiderboy shook his head, bringing his mind back to reality.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little unfocused. How's Bumblebee?" Spiderboy asked Sari as Bumblebee came around the corner of the lab.

"I-I'm a bit dizzy. But I'll be fine." Bumblebee said before falling over. "Right after a nap." Spiderboy smiled a little before shrinking Bumblebee down to human size.

"I'll swing you back to the plant. Just hold on tight. Sari, I'm afraid you'll have to walk over or something." Spiderboy said, picking up Bumblebee.

"It's okay. I'll come over later, I've got some things to do anyways." Sari said before Spiderboy jumped out of Sumdac tower with Bumblebee holding onto him for dear life.

"WOO-HOO!" Bumblebee yelled as Spiderboy swung over the streets of Detroit.

**. . .**

"Okay Bumblebee we're here." Spiderboy said putting Bumblebee down.

"Finally! That was some wild ride! We should do it again some time!" Bumblebee said cheerfully as Spiderboy changed Bumblebee's size to normal.

"We should." Spiderboy said smiling. Bumblebee then opened the plant's main entrance letting Spiderboy in first.

"Hey guys! I'd like to introduce you to Spiderboy!" Bumblebee said to the rest of the auto-bots. Optimus, Prowl, Bulkhead, and Ratchet all looked over at Spiderboy at once. Spiderboy felt his voice leave him for some reason.

"H-Hi!" Spiderboy said in a nervous voice.

**End of Chapter 1. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and please stick around for more! Please review, no bad/mean reviews please and take care everyone! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers Animated**

**Inner Monsters**

**Chapter 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone hope you all enjoyed the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And the same goes with this one, it was a blast to write and I hope you all like it! Anyways please review after reading and ENJOY!**

"So, you're here to help . . . with what?" Optimus asked Spiderboy after Spiderboy finished his story.

"Whatever you need helping with, crimefighting, missions, anything." Spiderboy said.

"So, about this device that Blackarachnia and Waspinator stole. What was it?" Optimus asked.

"From what Blackarachnia said it's a technorganic transformer. It's able to transform organics into technorganisms or a hybird." Spiderboy explained. "Oh! Is it okay if I stay here while I'm in this universe? No where else to go and all." Optimus nodded.

"SWEET!" Bumblebee said excitedly. "You can stay in my room! And we can play games and other stuff!" Spiderboy smiled a little.

"Thanks Bumblebee, I'd really like that." Spiderboy said as he leapt across the room. "But there's something I need to do. I'll call if I need anything." Spiderboy then leapt backwards out the main entrance, activating his rocket boots just a meter from the ground, flying towards Sumdac tower.

**. . .**

"What are you working on Spiderboy?" Sari asked Spiderboy as she walked into the room. Spiderboy was sitting in a chair building something.

"I'm rebuilding something I had destroyed a while ago. I thought it'd come in handy." Spiderboy anwsered Sari as his left glove began to beep. Spiderboy pressed a flashing button on his left glove. His holo-screen appeared with the word alert flashing in red and white. "There's trouble over at Burger Bot. Call the bots, I'm going to go see what's up." Spiderboy said, grabbing his device before racing out of the room.

"Oookay." Sari said as she left the room.

**. . .**

_Finally got here! Now, where's the danger? _Spiderboy thought as he arrived at the Burger Bot resturant._ Oh . . . there it is._ Spiderboy noticed a Headmaster exosuit over behind the resturant. _Great. Headmaster. I hate this guy! He's the ultimate loser, thinks he's SO smart but is just another idiot. But he's still dangerous, have to end this quickly before anyone gets hurt._ Spiderboy thought as he jumped on top of the Headmaster unit's head.

"HEY GET OFF JERK!" Headmaster yelled from within his exosuit, as he tried to get Spiderboy off of his head.

"Sorry Headmaster, not letting you trash the city with your exosuit. You're going down!" Spiderboy said as he shot two weblines, both hit the ground on both sides of the exosuit. Spiderboy then began to pull hard, forcing the exosuits legs to slide forward, towards the resturant.

"HEY WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" Headmaster yelled as the exosuit fell to the ground. Spiderboy then got off the exosuit.

"There, done." Spiderboy said before his spider sense went off. "Oh crud." Spiderboy said as two missles shot out of the exosuit. Spiderboy dodged one missle before the other hit him. Spiderboy was sent flying across the parking lot, crashing into a mini van. "Ow. That . . . LOOK OUT!" Spiderboy yelled as he noticed where the other missle was headed. The other missle was headed for a small girl who was running out of the resturant.

"COME ON MOM! I WANT TO GO NOW SO WE CAN MAKE IT TO THE STORE ON TIME!" The girl called out to her mother. The mother noticed the missle before pushing her daughter out of the way.

"MADISON MOVE!" The mother yelled to her daughter as the missle hit her, exploding on contact. The little girl was sent flying through the air. Spiderboy jumped into the air, grabbing the girl before she hit something.

"MOOOOM!" The girl yelled as the ashes fell. Spiderboy looked down at the girl, sorrow in his lensed eyes.

"Wh-What was her name?" Spiderboy asked the little girl. She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Tr-Trina." The little girl said sadly, a tear then slid down her face. Spiderboy wiped the tear away.

"Madison . . . I'm going to make this right." Spiderboy said before his eyes began to glow, the ashes began to form together, taking shape of the woman that had just been destroyed. The woman then came back to life.

"MOM!" The little girl yelled happily before racing over to her mother.

"H-How am I alive?!" The mother asked her child. The little girl pointed over at Spiderboy.

"He . . . He brought you back mom! He's a hero." The little girl said happily before hugging her mother tightly.

"He sure is Madison. Thank you." The mother said. Spiderboy nodded before leaping towards the Headmaster exosuit.

_That was this universe's version of my mother and sister! I'm going to KILL Headmaster for that!_ Spiderboy thought as he landed on the exosuit. He then dug his hands into the thick metal before ripping the top of the exosuit off. "HEADMASTER!" Spiderboy yelled before grabbing Headmaster, throwing him out of the exosuit. As the Headmaster hit the ground so did the exosuit. Spiderboy landed directly in front of Headmaster. Rage (Spiderboy's pet symbiote) began to cover Spiderboy from head to toe.

_"We are going to kill you for what you have done! Just for your own enjoyment! People like you make us sick! You KILLED a mother and nearly killed her child! We are going to enjoy watching you die by our hands!"_ Spiderboy said as Rage began to take over. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Optimus arrived on the scene as Spiderboy's now symbiote-like tounge wiped wildly in the air.

"Who the heck is that?!" Bulkhead asked scratching his head.

"I-I think it's Spiderboy!" Bumblebee said as Spiderboy noticed him.

_"Bumblebee."_ Spiderboy said slowly as Rage sank back into his bloodstream. Spiderboy then looked back at Headmaster. "You're lucky." Spiderboy said before knocking Headmaster out.

"What was that about?" Bumblebee asked Spiderboy as he, Bulkhead and Optimus walked over.

"I just got carried away . . . that's all." Spiderboy said looking over at the little girl and her mother. "C'mon we better head back to the plant." Spiderboy said as he webbed up Headmaster.

"Here, let me give you a ride." Bumblebee said transforming. Spiderboy smiled as Bumblebee opened his passenger door.

"Thanks 'Bee. I don't think I can even go web slinging the way I'm feeling." Spiderboy said as Bumblebee drove towards the plant.

"No problem." Bumblebee said as he sped down the road.

**. . .**

"It's ready! FINALLY! I thought it wouldn't ever be ready at the speed it was going earlier. Waspinator, go get my 'cous' for me please." Blackarachnia said before Waspinator left the secret lab.

**. . .**

"So, what did you do next?" Bumblebee asked Spiderboy as he made a turn.

"I set my spider sabor to fire mode and burnt Megatron. It was epic!" Spiderboy said before his spider sense went off. "BUMBLEBEE LOOK OUT!" Spiderboy yelled before Bumblebee was hit by a green electric blast, forcing Bumblebee to stop in his tracks. "Bumblebee let me out NOW!" Spiderboy said before the auto-bot let him out. Bumblebee then transformed as Waspinator did.

"Spider come with Waspinator. Bring to Spider-Lady." Waspinator said before hitting Bumblebee with another electric blast, sending the bot down the street. "Or Bumble-Bot get hurt very bad."

_Waspinator is right. Bumblebee will get hurt if I don't go with him. And so will the people in this area. There's only one option. _ Spiderboy thought as he walked over to Waspinator. "Okay Waspinator. I'll go with you." Spiderboy said before Waspinator grabbed him by the arm. Bumblebee got up off the ground as Waspinator flw off with Spiderboy.

"SPIDERBOY!" Bumblebee yelled. Spiderboy just waved goodbye as him and Waspinator disappeared. "No."

**. . .**

"You did good Waspinator. Now let's see if our little experiment works on you." Blackarachnia said as Waspinator threw Spiderboy into pod. Spiderboy got up from the floor of the generator as the door closed. He then began to bang on the door wildly.

"LET ME OUT!" Spiderboy yelled as Rage began to flow over him. _I better turn off my reality powers for now, don't want them to get out of hand._ Spiderboy thought as Blackarachnia turned on the machine. "LET ME OUT!" Spiderboy continued to yell as the pod filled up with gas. Blackarachnia then deposited a spider into a part of the pod.

"Let the experiment begin!" Blackarachnia said as Spiderboy began to wail in pain.

**End of Chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please stay tuned for Chapter 3. Please review and no bad/mean reviews, take care everyone. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers Animated.**

**Inner Monsters.**

**Chapter 3**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone, hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. Please review afterwards no bad/mean reviews. Enjoy!` **

"THEY HAVE HIM! THEY HAVE HIM AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Bumblebee nearly yelled as he banged his head against a wall. Optimus laid a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Bumblebee, I'm sure Spiderboy is fine, he took down Angry Archer, Nanosec, Proffesor Princess and Headmaster without our help. He's resourcful, I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides how are you so worried about him? We barely know him." Optimus said as Bumblebee turned to face him.

"I-It's not important. I'm just worried about him." Bumblebee said crossing his arms. "I have this really bad feeling."

**. . .**

"Wakey, wakey Spider. Time to play" Blackarachnia said as Spiderboy opened his eyes.

"Wh-What happened?" Spiderboy asked as he looked around the room. He was chained to the wall, nothing about him had changed, he was still his normal spider-self. "Last thing I remember was being gassed by you. Why aren't like Wasp over there?" Spiderboy asked.

"Slag should I know? I'm not a organic genius." Blackarachnia said as she turned to her computer panel. Spiderboy's spider sense went off before he was shocked by his shakles.

"OW! WHAT THE FRAG?!" Spiderboy yelled in pain.

"Hmm. Nothing, maybe if I increase the voltage. I wonder if that would triger it?" Blackarachnia thought aloud as she ajusted the machine.

"Okay Blackarachnia. You've made me mad." Spiderboy said before breaking the chains around his wrists. As Spiderboy landed on the floor he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. His guts began to burn, a hunger began to take him over. "N-Need t-t-to get out of h-here!" Spiderboy said as he dropped to the floor beginning to crawl along the floor towards the cloest door.

"Well, well. It looks like my little experiment is starting to take effect." Blackarachnia said as Spiderboy got up off the floor.

_Gotta get away! Body's on fire! Can't think! Can just feel! Instinct is kicking in! NO!NO!NO! Gotta find the bots! NEED THEIR HELP! _Spiderboy thought as he raced out of the room.

**. . .**

"C'mon lady. Give us your purse and you won't get hurt." A man holding a knife in his hand said to a elderly lady. Two other men dressed the exact same way he was holding guns stood beside him.

"NO! PLEASE! THIS IS ALL I'VE GOT!" The elderly lady pleaded as the three men crowded her.

"Aw, well that's too bad lady. But, we're still going to take it from ya!" The man with the knife said as a loud hissing sound echoed through the alley they all stood in.

"Wh-What was that?!" One of the gun men said before a creature dropped down from the rooftops above. The creature hissed with fury. The creature of the night walked towards them slowly.

"L-Leave her alone." Spiderboy said weakly. "Or you're dead." The three men all looked a each other. Then back at Spiderboy before bursting out in laughter.

"HA!HA!HA! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE'D EVER BE SCARED OF YOU?! HA!HA!HA!" The man with the knife said before Spiderboy grabbed his head before he could even blink.

"I . . . warned . . . YOU!" Spiderboy said before he ripped the man's head off. Four spider-like legs then burst out of Spiderboy's back, stabbing the other two men with guns.

"AAAIIIIIEEEEEE!" The elderly lady screeched before racing out of the alleyway. Spiderboy then realized what he had done.

"Oh . . . g-god! Wh-What have I become?!" Spiderboy said loudly as his spider-like legs retracted back into his body. "GAH! I-I really need help now don't I? GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Spiderboy yelled in agaony as the pain rushed through him. "I-I need help. Fast! Gotta get to the bots. Gotta . . ." Spiderboy said before faling to the ground in pain.

"Well, well, look who it is." Spiderboy heard a fimilliar voice from te end of the alley. Nanosec, Angry Archer and Proffesor Princess stood at the alley's entrance. "Looks like we get our revenge sooner than we expected." Nanosec said as he stepped forward. "And I call first dibs."

"How are y-you even o-out of p-pr-prison? W-Weren't you arrested th-this a-afternoon?" Spiderboy asked weakly as he got up off the ground slowly.

"Super-speed kid. I sped us outta there before they could even blink. Why do you think they call me Nanosec." Nanosec said as he took a step closer. Spiderboy grunted as he felt his spider-like legs begin to extend.

"G-Get away. St-Stay away from me!" Spiderboy said as he threw a smoke pellet onto the ground. As the smoke began to spread throughout the alley Spiderboy began to climb up the closest wall. Spiderboy reached the rooftop his spider-like legs now completely extended. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Spiderboy yelled in pain. _Hurts too much! Can't rest here gotta find a place to sleep until the morning! Maybe the plant? No! I can't I might mutate too much and . . . I have no other choice unless I wanna hurt the people of Detroit. _Spiderboy thought as he raced across the rooftops of Detroit. _Avoid the spotlight. Avoid those dumb ass villians. Avoid everyone until you reach the plant. Unless you find Bumblebee or Bulkhead or someone I trust! I'd have Rage get me there, but that metalic part of the transformation was absorbed by Rage, he's healing himself, but it's slow. So I'm on my own, with this pain._ Spiderboy thought as he shot a webline, swinging across the city.

**. . .**

_I've been pacing back and forth out here for hours now! WHERE IS HE?! Hope he's okay._ Bumblebee thought as he paced back and forth in front of the plant.

"Bumblebee!" Bulkhead called out from within the plant. "Come inside, you need to rest! Besides you can always watch from the monitor station inside." Bumblebee sighed.

"Yeah, you're right." Bumblebee said before walking into the base. "I need a little rest."

**. . .**

_FINALLY MADE IT! Pain has stopped, which is good. Maybe my mutation isn't that bad. I don't know! I need to scan myself in order to know how the hell I'll fix this!_ Spiderboy thought as he landed on the plant's rooftop. _I'll sneak in through the skylight, pass Prowl's room and head to Bumblebee's room. Perfect. Only a few problems. One, can't be seen. Two, don't have my stealth mode. Three, my reality powers are turned off and I can't turn them back on for some f-ing reason. And four, I have huge spider legs coming out of my back that scare everyone that sees me!_ Spiderboy thought as he slowly opened the skylight. Spiderboy crawled into the room slowly, careful not to disturb anyone. Spiderboy then crawled out into the hallway, dropping down to the floor below without making a noise. Spiderboy then slowly made his way to Bumblebee's room. Bumblebee's room door was wide open. Spiderboy could see Bumblebee laying in his bed underneath his covers._ No! I shouldn't be here! My emotions got the best of me! AGAIN! I love Bumblebee, no matter what version of him it is, but I can't let him see me like this! I need a cure before I can be around anyone here! Stupid Mason! STUPID! Should never have come here!_ Spiderboy thought as he raced out of the plant not even caring who he awaoke in the process. Once outside Spiderboy shot a webline towards Sumdac Tower. _I need time! I need equipment! I need a lab! Sumdac Tower here I come!_

**End of Chapter 3! Sorry it took me so long to post, I had alot to do and I didn't get alot of time to write this chapter so if it's not as good as the others I'm sorry. Anyways thank you everyone for reading and please stick around for more on the way! PEACE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers Animated**

**Inner Monsters**

**Chapter 4**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, it was alot of fun to make and with that being said I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! So without anymore chatter I present to you chapter 4! ENJOY!**

_Finally got here!_ Spiderboy thought as he crawled into the room through a air duct._ Okay, get to work. First grab a mircoscope and start examining your now even more mutated DNA. _Spiderboy thought as he started his work.

**. . .**

"THERE! I think I've done it! But, there's only one way to find out." Spiderboy said aloud as he finshed his work. Spiderboy took a deep breath. "Well, down the hatch." Spiderboy said before chugging the serum he made. His throat began to burn like crazy, his head was spinning faster than a tornado as he fell to the floor. Spiderboy wailed in pain as his four spider-like legs disappeared and his body healed itself. "W-Well, th-that was painful! Wonder if Rage is back to normal?" Spiderboy said before his pet symbiote covered him from head to toe. "GREAT! Looks like I'm back in buisness! Now to go see the bots. Apologize to Bumblebee. Then go take care of Blackarachnia." Spiderboy said, turning on his reality powers before phasing through the outer wall of Sumdac Tower.

**. . .**

_"Citizens of Detroit are in a state of panic. With three bodies found in a alley way. One with it's head removed, the other two both impailed through the heart. People are advised to stay indoors and keep their doors locked."_ A news reporter said as Bumblebee walked into the main room of the plant, stretching his arms out.

"Man, what a night! Anyone see Spiderboy?" Bumblebee asked.

"He didn't come back yesterday?" Optimus asked Bumblebee. Bumblebee shook his head.

"No, and maybe he would be back by now. If SOMEONE bothered to go after Waspinator." Bumblebee said loudly.

"Um . . . what's going on?" Spiderboy asked as he walked into the plant through the main entrance.

"Spiderboy! You're alright!" Bumblebee said happily as Spiderboy walked up to him.

"I'm okay Bumblebee." Spiderboy said. Optimus looked down at Spiderboy with a suspious look on his face.

"Where were you?" Optimus asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy's lensed eyes lowered a little.

"I was captured by Blackarachnia and Waspinator. As Bumblebee has clearly told you. Anyways, when I was in their hideout Blackarachnia tried to turn me into a technorganic like herself and Waspinator, but thanks to Rage I was only turned even more like a human spider. Rage was turned partly metalic from the transformation. Then I went to Sumdac Tower and cured myself! The point is, I know where Blackarachnia's hideout is and I think me and Bumblebee should go and take her and Waspinator out!" Spiderboy anwsered as he made a fist with his right hand. Optimus narrowed his optics, considering his options.

"Fine. Bumblebee, you and Spiderboy go deal with Blackarachnia and Waspinator. Call if anything bad happens." Optimus said as he crossed his arms.

"Sure thing boss-bot." Bumblebee said as he transformed. Bumblebee opened his passenger door for Spiderboy before the teenaged superhero got in.

"We'll be back before you know it!" Spiderboy called back as Bumblebee drove out of the plant's main entrance "PROMISE!"

**. . .**

"You sure this is the place?" Bumblebee asked Spiderboy as they walked down the docks. Spiderboy nodded slightly as the moonlight reflected off his lensed eyes.

"Yep. I'm positive this is it. When I got up here I saw this specific red container." Spiderboy said as he pointed to the closest container to the ocean. "See those claw marks? I put those there as a landmark. So I could come back and beat the living crud out of Blackarachnia and Waspinator later." Spiderboy said as he walked over to the edge of the cement dock. Blumblebee blinked with confusion as Spiderboy crawled downward close to the water.

"Um . . . what are you doing?" Bumblebee asked Spiderboy as Spiderboy slid his hands on the cement, scanning for something. Spiderboy's lensed eyes lite up as he brushed his hand against something metalic. He pressed his hand down onto the object. A loud rumbling sound began as something came out of the water.

"Found it!" Spiderboy said as he leaped back onto the dock. Bumblebee looked at him puzzled. "It's a secret elevator. It's kind of stupid but, you know super-villians." Spiderboy said as the elevator's doors opened. Spiderboy and Bumblebee walked into the cybertronian sized elevator before it sank back down into the water.

"Why didn't you stay last night?" Bumblebee asked Spiderboy suddenly. Spiderboy looked at Bumblebee surprised.

"Wh-What do you mean? I wasn't over to the plant last night remember?" Spiderboy said. Bumblebee looked at him with a sort of annoyed look on his face.

"That isn't true. I saw you in the hallway. With your spider-legs." Bumblebee said. Spiderboy looked at him confused.

"How . . . ?" Spiderboy said before Bumblebee butted in.

"The security tapes." Bumblebee said quickly. "I had monitor duty this morning and wanted to see if you had come back last night." Spiderboy face-palmed as the elevator reached it's destination.

"I forgot about the cameras! Dang it!" Spiderboy said as he hit his head off the side of the wall. Bumblebee blinked twice in confusion.

"Why are you hitting yourself? I just wanted to know why you didn't stay over for the rest of the night last night. I didn't mind your spider-legs. Honestly I thought they were epic." Bumblebee said before Spiderboy stopped hitting his head off the wall.

"I just . . . I just thought I was gonig to be a danger that's all." Spiderboy said before starting down the long hallway. "C'mon. The lab's this way."

"Man, this place is giving me the creeps. I keep getting the feeling that something bad is about to . . . Spiderboy?" Bumblebee said as he walked down the hallway before noticing Spiderboy stopped a few steps ahead of him.

"BUMBLEBEE GET DOWN!" Spiderboy yelled as he activated a bubble sheild a moment before a massive green electric blast struck the sheild. "Thank god for my spider sense." Spiderboy said as Waspinator quickly flw towards them. "Bumblebee can you handle Waspinator?" Spiderboy asked Bumblebee.

"I'll try. Why?" Bumblebee asked as the bubble sheild dropped. Spiderboy then raced past Waspinator. He then took out a spider-shaped device.

"I'm going after Blackarachnia. And I'm gong to stop her, before she does what I think she does." Spiderboy said before he started to web-sling down the giant hallway.

"Oh, well then take your time. I'm not going to need you help or anything!" Bumblebee yelled as Spiderboy left his view. Waspinator then transformed, landing in front of Bumblebee.

"Waspinator hurt Bumble-Bot!" Waspinator said before smashing the ground, the shockwave sending Bumblebee flying back.

"Not as much as I'm going to hurt you Wasp." Bumblebee said as he transformed his left arm into his energy stinger.

**. . .**

"Okay Blackarachnia, surrender now and you won't be harmed." Spiderboy said as he entered the lab, the spider-shaped device in his right hand. The lab was empty. No one besides Spiderboy was there as far as he could see. Spiderboy's spider sense then went off as Blackarachnia dropped down behind him. "Too slow!" Spiderboy said loudly as he dodged Blackarachnia's spider-legs.

"How'd you . . . ?" Blackarachnia said as Spiderboy activated his device. A blade extended out of the spider-shaped device's head.

"I've got a spider sense. Something you'd have if you were a true spider. Also, I'd like you to meet my spider-saber!" Spiderboy said as he attacked Blackarachnia with the spider-saber. _Still feel like a power ranger!_ Spiderboy thought as he battled Blackarachnia._ But that's not important. What is important is stopping Blackarachnia!_

**. . .**

"Waspinator, can't we talk about this?!" Bumblebee yelled as he dodged Waspinator's attack.

"Bumble-bot talk too much. Waspinator shut Bumble-Bot up." Waspinator said before grabbing Bumblebee by the throat.

"W-Wasp! L-L-Let go!" Bumblebee said before transforming his right hand into his right energy stinger. Bumblebee then pointed both of the energy stingers at Waspinator's stomach. "LET GO!" Bumblebee yelled before firing a massive electic blast at Waspinator. Waspinator screeched in pain before passing out, letting go of Bumblebee. Bumblebee landed on the floor as he transformed his energy stingers back into his hands. "I . . . told you." Bumblebee said getting his strength back. "To let go."

**. . .**

"Give it up kid! You can't hope to beat me!" Blackarachnia said as Spiderboy leaped across the room, avoiding Blackarachnia's webbing.

"I never give up!" Spidebroy said as he pressed a button on his spider-saber. Electicity started to course through the weapon as Spiderboy aimed for Blackarachnia. "3 . . ."

"Wait what are you doing?!"

"2 . . ."

"WAIT!"

"1." Spiderboy said before firing an electrical blast at Blackarachnia. Blackarachnia barely dodged the blast as it hit th control panels behind her, shorting out the systems.

"NOOOOO! YOU FOOL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! YOU'VE DESTROYED MY ONLY CHANCE OF BEING NORMAL AGAIN!" Blackarachnia yelled at Spiderboy as she tried to stab him with her spider-legs. Spiderboy dodged each attack with ease. He then retracted the spider-saber's blade before kicking Blackarachnia in the face.

"Quit your whining." Spiderboy said before venomstinging Blackarachnia in the neck. "You're going to get help back on Cybertron. You and Wasp." Spiderboy said as the venom sting took affect. "I promise."

**. . .**

"Bumblebee, you okay?" Spiderboy said as he dragged Blackarachnia by the foot down the giant hallway. Bumblebee was lying down on the ground next to Waspinator, half awake and half asleep.

"Oh, hey! How'd it go?" Bumblebee asked Spiderboy as he got up off the floor.

"What do you think?" Spiderboy asked as he tossed Blackarachnia on to Waspinator before changing his body size. Spiderboy then picked up Waspinator and Blackarachnia before walking towards the elevator.

"I'm thinking well." Bumblebee anwsered. Spiderboy nodded with a small grin.

"Hey, 'Bee. Is Sentinel still on Earth?" Spiderboy asked Bumblebee.

"Um . . . you better ask Prime. He'd know." Bumblebee said as the two of them walked into the elevator.

"Okay, sure." Spiderboy said as the elevator doors closed. Spiderboy then dropped Waspinator and Blackarachnia onto the floor like they were lumber. Bumblebee looked at Spiderboy with a 'why' face. "I want to save my strength. Remember I have to carry these guys all the way back to base. And that's across town!" Spiderboy said as the elevator continued to rise.

"Fair enough. So I'm assuming I have to drive back right?" Bumblebee said with a little grin. Spiderboy nodded.

"Yep. Mainly because I only have two arms. And these guys are heavy!" Spiderboy said as the elevator reached the surface.

"Why don't I just hope on your back?" Bumblebee joked. Spiderboy chuckled a little as he picked up Waspinator and Blackarachnia.

"That'd be weird . . . but why not? I can always upgrade my super strength with my reality power. It isn't a big deal." Spiderboy said as the two of them exited the elevator before it sank back into the ocean. Spiderboy then kneeled down. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride." Bumblebee got on Spiderboy's shoulders before Spiderboy activated his rocket boots. Spiderboy then flw over detroit with Bumblebee on his shoulders and Waspinator and Blackarachnia unconsious in his hands.

"WOO HOOO!" Bumblebee yelled as the rush filled his entire body.

"Having fun 'Bee?" Spiderboy asked as he reached the plant.

"SLAG YEAH!" Bumblebee yelled as Spiderboy landed in front of the plant. Spiderboy then kneeled down, letting Bumblebee off his shoulders.

"Glad you had fun." Spiderboy said with a slight smile as he dropped Waspinator and Blackarachnia onto the ground. Spiderboy then changed his body size back to normal. "You better go get Optimus. I'll look after Waspinatoer and Blackarachnia." Spiderboy said before Bumblebee ran back into the plant, looking for Optimus.

**. . .**

"Okay Optimus, what'd you call me out here for?" Sentinel asked Optimus as he walked over. He then took notice of Spiderboy (who was now the same size as Bumblebee) who was leaning against the front wall of the plant with his arms crossed. "And who the slag is that?"

"Name's Spiderboy, Sentinel. And you'd do well to respect me." Spiderboy hissed where he stood. Sentinel's face turned a bright red with anger. He hated people who treated him like that, like he was just a sparkling.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY TO ME YOU PEICE OF SCRAP!" Sentinel said loudly at Spiderboy as he walked over quickly in a rage. Spiderboy just smirked a little. "ANWSER ME!" Spiderboy then tripped up Sentinel before covering him up in webbing.

"You wanna know what bugs me? You. I can't understand how you got to be this high up in the ranks. You use everyone you know! You've taken every chance you've gotten to get power. Hell! You became ruined a life with your schemes. And you learned NOTHING for it!" Spiderboy hissed loudly. At his last sentence he pointed towards Blackarachnia who was webbed to the ground. "If you hadn't convinced her to go with you and Optimus. She'd be alright! But no! You HAD to get that damn energon! AND WHEN EVERYTHING TURNED TO SCRAP! AND SHE WAS TURNED INTO A TECHNORGANIC, YOU LET OPTIMUS TAKE THE FALL! FOR SOMETHING YOU DID!" Spiderboy then extended a stinger out of his wrist. Sentinel closed his eyes with fear of what Spiderboy was going to do. Spiderboy then slashed downward, cutting the webbing Sentinel was covered in.

"Wh-Why'd you do that?" Sentinel asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy helped Sentinel up off the ground.

"You may be an idiot. But you have done some good. Besides I always wanted to scare the living scrap out of you!" Spiderboy said with an evil grin. "And it looks like I did it perfectly. Also we need you to bring Waspinator and Blackarachnia back to Cybertron, to be helped. And if you don't . . ." Spiderboy said as Rage covered his body from head to toe, turning Spiderboy half symbiotic. ". . . _I'll eat your spark!_ "

"N-No problem!" Sentinel said as Spiderboy walked into the plant.

**. . .**

**(CAUTION! GRAPHIC CONTENT AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

_SO tired! I just want to take a nap. But first I need a shower! God do I sink!_ Spiderboy thought as he walked down the plant's hallway still the smae height as Bumblebee. _I know there's a bathroom somewhere around here. AH! Found it!_ Spiderboy thought as he walked into the bathroom before shutting the door behind him. Spiderboy turned on the lights before taking off his gloves._ Man, I need a shower right now. And to get out of this costume for a bit. Let the skin breath._ Spiderboy thought as he continued to undress. After a few minutes he was now only wearing his deapool boxers and Spiderboy mask. _Why is it so hard to take off the mask? Maybe I just like it on too much. I feel it's a peice of me. A part of me that'll never go away, no matter what I'd do._ Spiderboy thought as he took off the mask. His dirty blonde hair covered his big blue eyes. Spiderboy frowned at this. _Time for a haircut._ Spiderboy thought as he extended his right stinger.

**. . .**

"There, done." Spiderboy said aloud, looking at himself in the mirror. His blond hair was now alot shorter than before. It was sort of spikey now and more blonde from before. "Okay, now to just put all of this extra hair in the garbage." Spiderboy said as he lifted all the extra hair with his mind, putting it all into the garbage. "Done. Now for that shower." Spiderboy walked over to the cybertronion sized tub next to him, turning on the the hot water first, letting it run for a few minutes. He then turned on the cold water letting the water mix together until it reached the perfect tempature before pulling a nozzle on the tap, transfering the water to the shower tap._ Okay, and now to conjure up a tower, 'cause I'm dying to use some reality powers._ Spiderboy thought as his blue eyes glowed, a red tower with a spider emblem on it appeared into his arms._ By transforming the particles into anything I want, I can make anything I want, just with a simple thought._ Spiderboy thought as he tossed the tower onto the cybertronian sized toilet. He then took off his deadpool boxers before stepping into the warm shower. Odd chills slid down his spine as the water began to warm him up. The water felt nice after all he'd been through for the past few weeks. The multiverse shattering* (Spiderboy: Shattered), Restoring most of his powers with the auto-bots of Transformers: Prime* (Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime vol.2), then killing Dr. Morocco and regaining the final fragment* (Spiderboy meets Transformers Rescue Bots -Mason), then the events of the last two days. _I've needed this. Just a nice warm shower. After what has happened to me lately it's the perfect thing for me._ Spiderboy thought as he began to clean himself. His spider sense went off, but he didn't notice he was too lost in thought. _First thing I'm going to do when I get home is get Bumblebee over. And for those readers who don't know Transformers: Prime Bumblebe's my boyfriend. _ Spiderboy thought, breaking the fourth wall as he opened his eyes he noticed a black and yellow figure in the door way. Rage (Spiderboy's pet symbiote) quickly covered Spiderboy's head with a symbiote mask covered Spiderboy's crotch area with symbiotic boxers.

"OH GOD! I'M SO SORRY!" Bumblebee yelled, covering his optics, as he freaked out.

_I DIDN'T LOCK THE DOOR?! SPIDER SENSE WARNED ME BUT I WAS TOO LOST IN THOUGHT! SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!_ Spiderboy thought as he noticed how nervous Bumblebee was now. The bot was shaking like crazy and the door behind him was still wide open. A peice of Rage slithered across the room towards the door before closing it slowly. Bumblebee didn't seem to notice at all. Rage then covered the remaining parts of Spiderboy that weren't covered. "Uh . . . Bumblebee? You can open your eyes now." Spiderboy told the bot as he reached out, grabbing Bumblebee's hand before pulling it away from his face plating.

"Jeez, I'm SO sorry! The door wasn't locked and the lightswitch isn't in the hallway. And I . . . I bet you hate me now!" Bumblebee said quickly (almost as quick as Blur). As Bumblebee spoke Spiderboy fired two web-shots at the door frame, keeping the door closed.

"Bumblebee, calm down. It was an acident. Besides it was only for a second." Spiderboy said looking Bumblebee in the optics with his now symbiotic eyes. The bot relaxed a little, his tension lower as he and Spiderboy sat down on the floor.

"Y-You're not m-mad?" Bumblebee asked trying not to let anymore sobs out. Spiderboy smiled a little.

"No, of course not." Spiderboy said as he placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "It was an acident, don't beat yourself up about it." Spiderboy said before he noticed Bumblebee glaring at his forbidden area.

"Um . . . I should probaly leave you too your shower." Bumblebee said without moving. Spiderboy narrowed his eyes a little.

"I can hear your spark beat Bumblebee. It's abnormally high right now. Is there something you want to tell me?" Spiderboy asked Bumblebee as the bot noticed the webbed door behind him.

"Why'd you web the door shut?" Bumblebee asked nervously. Spiderboy grinned wickedly as his lust began to take over.

"I figured we'd help each other out." Spiderboy began as he laid both of his hands on Bumblebee's shoulders. "But, it is your choice 'Bee. Take it or leave it."

The bot froze as this processed in his head. Shivers went down his spine the more he thought this over. But at the same time he could practicaly feel the pleasure to come. His metalic member was ready to burst out of his crotch plate just thinking about it.

"F-fine." Bumblebee stuttered nervously. "Let's do it." Spiderboy grinned devilously as he bent down to Bumblebee's crotch plate.

"You really want to do this?" Spiderboy asked. Bumblebee just nodded slightly. "Alright then." Spiderboy said before Bumblebee's crotch plate opened, revealing the auto-bot's member. Rage retracted away from the area of Spiderboy's mouth before the teenaged superhero took the 8 inched member in his mouth. As he continued to suck on the member he could feel his own 8 inched member hardening slowly. Spiderboy then took his mouth off the member, to take a breath, but he kept his left hand on the member, jerking it slowly. He noticed Bumblebee release a deep breath. "You okay?" Spiderboy asked concernly.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine don't stop! P-Please." Bumblebee said his voice was low and faint but Spiderboy could hear it perfectly. Spiderboy then shoved the member back into his mouth, going deep down onto it without gagging. "Oh f-frag!" Bumblebee whimpered as Spiderboy began to slowly bob his head up and down on the auto-bot's member. "F-Faster! I-I want i-it faster!" Bumblebee moaned as Spiderboy picked up the pace. Shots of pleasure raced through the bot's body as Spiderboy continued. "S-So close! D-D-Don't stop! Please!" Bumblebee said quickly between breathes. Spiderboy grinned as much as he could before suddenly going all the way down on Bumblebee's member. The sudden action caused Bumblebee to over the edge. "AH! Sp-Spider" Bumblebee moaned as he shot his cybertronion load into Spiderboy's mouth. Shot after shot of steaming hot energon shot down Spiderboy's throat. Spiderboy drank every drop of it slowly, savioring the taste of the energon. After another five seconds Spiderboy took his lips off the member, it covered with energon.

"Well, you really must've enjoyed yourself with that." Spiderboy said with a small grin. Bumblebee grinned a little as well. "Now . . ." Spiderboy began as Rage retracted from Spiderboy's crotch area, revealling his now fully hardened 8 inched member. ". . . you get to frag me." Bumblebee's optics went wide for a moment, his mind going blank from tension as Rage began to cover the part of Spiderboy's head that wasn't covered. "Buuumblllebeeee. Anyone home?" Spiderboy asked waving a hand in the bot's face. Bumblebee then shook his head returning to reality.

"S-Sorry. I-I . . . uh . . . faded out for a bit there." Bumblebee said chuckling a little. Spiderboy smiled.

"I could tell." Spiderboy said as he lay back onto the ground, his rear end sticking out. "Now c'mon, frag me." Spiderboy said smoothly as Bumblebee lined up his metalic member with Spiderboy's rear.

"I-I'm not going to hurt you am I?" Bumblebee asked Spiderboy. Spiderboy smiled a little.

"No. You won't don't worry about it." Spiderboy said before Bumblebee slowly pushed his member into Spiderboy. Spiderboy gasped a little at the old sensation.

"A-Am I hurting you?" Bumblebee asked concernly.

"N-No, y-you're not. I just h-haven't done this in a while." Spiderboy nearly hissed with anger. "Don't hessitate. FRAG ME!" Bumblebee took a deep breath before begining to push his member into Spiderboy again. A low moan escaped Spiderboy's lips as Bumblebee stopped pushing the member into Spiderboy. The next moment hung in the air for a moment before Bumblebee began to slowly move within Spiderboy. Spiderboy's moans were beginning to grow a little louder with each thrust.

"Well, someone seems to be in the right mood for this." Bumblebee joked as he continued to thrust, his speed gaining a little each time his thrusted into Spiderboy. Spiderboy didn't notice what Bumblebee said, he was to busy enjoying the sensation of being fucked again. Spiderboy then noticed the thrusts increase dramatically before looking down at Bumblebee. Bumblebee had a look of pure lust on his face, just as like his boyfriend (Bumblebee from Transformers: Prime) did the first time they did this back on a rooftop in New York City* (Spiderboy meets Transformers: Prime Spirits of Steel -Mason). Spiderboy could tell that Bumblebee was near his limit again, and so was he. If Bumblebee kept this up Spiderboy would be done in a matter of moments. "Sp-Spiderboy! Ah frag!" Bumblebee managed to say as his pace continued to increase.

"Y-You're almost th-there B-Bumblebee! Just a l-little m-more! AAAHHHH!" Spiderboy said louder than he intended before he shot his load all over himself. Seeing this made Bumblebee fuck Spiderboy both faster and harder. A few thrusts later Bumblebee finished himself, falling on top of Spiderboy. "Was it good?" Spiderboy asked the half awake bot in his arms.

"Slag yeah." Bumblebee said tired. Spiderboy grinned a little.

"Well, we helped each other out at least." Spiderboy said before the two of them chuckled a little. "C'mon, we better share this shower." Spiderboy said helping Bumblebee into the tub.

**. . .**

Spiderboy (who was still the hight of Bumblebee) and Bumblebee walked into Bumblebee's room, both tired and warn out from the day. Bumblebee sighed as he hit his bed. Spiderboy lay down on the floor as Rage leaked out of his back, making a symbiotic bed.

"Good night Spiderboy." Bumblebee said closing his optics. Spiderboy smiled at him softly.

"Good night Bumblebee." Spiderboy said as he closed his lensed eyes before drifting off to sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 4! I know it has been a while since I last uploaded a chapter. And I'm sorry for that. I've been busy with other stuff and school lately and I haven't had much time to get things done. Again I am sorry for that. Anyways thank you for readin this chapter. Please review (no bad/mean reviews please) and I'll see you guys later in the next chapter. PEACE! Also this is the biggest chapter I've EVER made so, just to let you all know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spiderboy Meets Transformers Animated**

**Inner Monsters**

**Chpter 5**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, it was alot of fun to write and I really hope you liked it. Anyways let's get into Chapter 5.**

He awoke with a yawn, stretching his limbs as far as he could. Spiderboy got out of the symbiotic bed he had slept in, as Rage bonded with his host's body. Spiderboy walked out of Bumblebee's room and headed towards the main room of the plant.

_That was some night._ Spiderboy thought as he entered the main room of the plant._First the shower with Bumblebee, then the epic dream I had last night. Too bad I can't remember it that well. _Spiderboy's thought was inturupted by the sound of human footsteps approaching fast. Spiderboy quickly went into stealth mode before crawling up the closest wall in the room. He was like a statue, not moving yet extremely vigulant. He noticed a shadow beginning to appear where the footsteps were coming from. Spiderboy then leapt (exiting stealth mode), landing a meter away from both the shadow and who the shadow was coming from.

"AH!" Sari yelled in fright, jumping a few steps back. Spiderboy face-palmed.

"Never sneak up a superhero." Spiderboy said as he walked over towards Sari, stoping a hlaf a step away from her.

"Sorry, I was just looking for Bumblebee. Have you sen him?" Sari said. Spiderboy then realized that there was no sign of the bots.

"No, I haven't seen Bumblebee, or any of the bots for that matter." Spiderboy said. "I think they're on patrol or . . . something." Spiderboy said as his spider sense went off in mid-sentence.

"What's wrong?" Sari asked Spiderboy.

"LOOK OUT!" Spiderboy yelled, grabbing Sari as he leaped for cover. A electircal blast struck the exact spot where Spiderboy and Sari were standing.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Sari said loudly. Spiderboy's eyes went wide.

"Oh, no." Spiderboy said as he noticed who attacked them. The auto-bots stood in the main entrance of the plant, their optics were a bright red. "Sari, I think you better suit up." Spiderboy said as he grabbed Sari, leaping out of the way of Bulkhead's wrecking ball.

"What are we going to do?! They're our friends, we can't fight them!" Sari said as Spiderboy let her down in the hallway. As they ran down the hallway Sari transformed as Spiderboy extended his stingers.

"I'm afraid we might have too Sari." Spiderboy said as he threw a smoke pellet onto the floor behind him. As the smoke lifted he grabbed Sari and phased through an outer wall of the building, leaving the plant. Spiderboy then spun a webline, web-zipping onto the roof of the plant. "But not just yet. First we need an edge. An advantage. What can we . . . spider sense!" Spiderboy said as Prowl leaped onto the roof, throwing his two shuriken at Spiderboy and Sari. Spiderboy threw two spider shaped ninja stars at the shuriken, countering Prowl's attack._ Have to beat them without hurting them._ Spiderboy thought, jumping towards Prowl, feet first, kicking the ninja-bot in the face._ Even though they're being controled by someone else, I can't hurt them . . . much._ Spiderboy thought as Prowl fell to the ground. Spiderboy then scanned Prowl with his visor. After the scan was complete Spiderboy's holo-screen popped up with the results. "No way!" Spiderboy said surprised. Sari walked over, looking at the results.

"What does that mean exactly?" Sari asked Spiderboy.

"The guys are being controlled by . . . some sort of signal, it's affecting their minds, forcing them to do it's master's bidding." Spiderboy explained. "And there is only one scientist who would want to do this. Meltdown. He might have teamed-up with the Society of Ultimate Villiany to get back at the auto-bots. I can't be sure. But my scans show the sorce isn't far away, it's actually just in that dumpster over there, or behind it." Spiderboy said, grabbing Sari before leaping off the plant. He landed a meter in front of the dumpster before putting Sari down.

"Okay, so where is he?" Sari asked, leaning to the side to see behind the dumpster. Spiderboy scanned the dumpster.

"He's inside there." Spiderboy said taking out his spider saber.

"What are you doing?" Sari asked Spiderboy as he charged the spider saber, getting ready for a electrical blast.

"I'm going to fire both him and the remote with one blow. That'll save us the trouble of bringing him to jail." Spiderboy explained as he aimed the spider saber at the dumpster. Sari's optics went wide.

"WHAT?! NO WAIT!" Sari yelled as Spiderboy fired the electrical blast at the dumpster, the dumpster exploded, peices of Meltdown splattered all over the place. "OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED HIM!" Sari yelled in Spiderboy's ear.

"A small price to pay," Spiderboy said putting his spider saber away. " to save the lives decent heroes. Besides I didn't really KILL him. He's just separated, I hate killing. He'll regenerate back in jail where he belongs." Spiderboy said with a tisted smile. Sari's face went blank for a moment, processing the information Spiderboy had just given her.

"So, you never wanted to kill him? You just wanted him to . . . explode so he would take a long time to recover?" Sari asked. Spiderboy responded with a simple nod. "So, what about the rest of the Society of Ultimate Villiany?" Sari asked. Spiderboy activated his left repulsar canon built into his left glove.

"Duck." Spiderboy said. Sari ducked down a moment before Spiderboy fired his repulsar canon, hitting the Angry Archer in the chest. The blast sent the villian flying back, landing front first into the pavement, before skidding to a stop. "You take princess. Nanosec is mine." Spiderboy said before teleporting away.

"Okay, that was . . . different." Sari said as she heard an child's laugh high in the air. Professor Princess swooped down on Powdered Sugar, nearly hitting Sari.

"WWWWEEEEEEEHHHHH!" Professor Princess yelled childishly as she fell high into the air. Sari sighed in annoyance before activating her jetpack, flying after Professor Princess.

**. . .**

"So what happened to you the other night? Get scared?" Nanosec asked Spiderboy as he ran around him. Spiderboy had his eyes closed, concentrating. "What's the matter? You're not going to bug out again are you?" Nanosec asked Spiderboy as Spiderboy shot a webline at the pavement. Spiderboy then pulled a huge chunk of concrete out of the ground.

"For your information," Spiderboy began to say as he started to swing the concrete around in a clockwise motion. "Spiders are . . ." Spiderboy said as he hit Nanosec with the concrete, sending him flying down the street. ". . . arachnids!"

**. . .**

"HIGHER, HIGHER, HIGHER!" Professor Princess yelled as she and Sari flw higher and higher into the air.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE . . . WOAH!" Sari said as Professor Princess suddenly turned around, firing a laser at Sari. Sari barely dodged the laser as Professor Princess sped towards Sari. Sari turned off her jet pack, falling a meter as Professor Princess flw past, then she reactivated her jet pack, following Professor Princess. "Okay, this has gone on long enough!" Sari said as she charged a energon blast. She then fired the blast at Professor Princess. The blast hit Powdered Sugar, causing the toy horse to explode, sending Professor Princess in the air. Sari then grabbed Professor Princess in mid-air before flying back down to the plant. "Done!" Sari said as Spiderboy finished webbing up Nanosec and the Angry Archer. Spiderboy looked over at Sari for a moment before tossing her a spider-shaped device with a red button on it.

"Put it on her then press the button." Spiderboy said. "Also, good work." Sari placed the device on Professor Princess' chest, then pressed the button. Eight grappling hooks extended out of where the spider's legs had been, wrapping around Professor Princess.

"Thanks. And that thing, is cool!" Sari said as she transformed back to normal. Spiderboy nodded with a smile "Can I-" Sari began to say before Spiderboy butted in.

"No." Spiderboy said.

**. . .**

"So how did they find us anyway?" Optimus asked Spiderboy as the police drove off with the Society of Ultimate Villiany. The bots were back online and back to normal, and Spiderboy had some questions to anwser.

"They might have just found you at random. How should I know?" Spiderboy said, shrugging. Optimus narrowed his optics at Spiderboy. "I seriously DON'T know! Besides, this place looks abandoned, if they were looking for a new base of operations or something, this place would be good enough for it."

"He has a point Prime." Ratchet said "Sooner or later our base would have been discovered. This means it's time to find a new home."

"Hey, Sari. Can we stay with you for a while?" Bumblebee asked Sari. Spiderboy smilied a little.

"I wiped their memories of this whole event. This whole thing. They won't remember, none of them." Spiderboy said happily. "You don't have to go anywhere."

"Thank you Spiderboy." Optimus said. "We owe you." Spiderboy shook his head.

"No, you don't. Consider it a farewell gift from me. I've got to get home. I'm tired and I have some things to do. Plus I'm late for dinner. See ya guys!" Spiderboy said as he waved goodbye. Spiderboy then disappeared in a white light.

"Well, this has been . . . weird." Sari said. Bumblebee nodded.

"Yeah, even for us." Bumblebee said before they all walked into the plant.

**End. Hope you guys liked this story, it was ALOT of fun to make. Anyways please review and take care. PEACE!**


End file.
